


Enough

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Double Drabble, Drama, Gen, Reader's Choice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, it's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse challenge: story must end with "In that moment, it's enough."

When you go offworld, you want everyone to come back whole and healthy. You want to report a successful mission, good intelligence, and dead bad guys. Then you can kick back, have a beer, maybe some laughs, and know that you did your job today. These moments are what make the risk worth it.

But the universe is often strangely indifferent to your desires.

And when everything goes to hell and you come back through the gate dragging one teammate, the others stumbling behind, ears ringing from weapons fire, the stench of ozone and burned flesh following you through the halls to the infirmary, you set all those desires aside. You stand at the end of a gurney, waving off nurses trying to examine you, make sure your wounds aren't serious. You know what's serious; serious is lying on that damn bed, pale and bloody and struggling to breathe.

So you start revising your expectations. Instead of a couch, there's a hard, plastic chair. Instead of a cold beer, a plastic cup with warm water. Instead of laughter, there's a quiet voice waking you from a doze you never meant to fall into.

"What happened?"

In that moment, it's enough.


End file.
